KK501
by einna
Summary: Inspired by the Korean idol group SS501. 5 men and 1 woman. Who will win her heart?


**Disclaimer:** I am just a fan! I don't own anything! I made the story in modern setting.

**KK501**

CHAPTER 1

December 2010

Heaven help them, Neji is humming AGAIN and very loudly at that. Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara and even Itachi stared at him suspiciously. They shuddered as they recalled the last time Neji hummed and tried to fight off their gagging reflex.

**(FLASHBACK: 2 months ago)**

Neji was the first to wake up. He was feeling good as he started to hum and stretched his muscles and body. "Hmmm… Maybe I'll make breakfast today." As he stood up, showered and changed into a muscle shirt and a pair of sweats. He then headed into the kitchen where the rest of his group members and one ultra cranky manager are still asleep. Neji was still humming as he peeled, chopped, diced and added different fruits and vegetables into the food processor. He then added some whey and protein powder, flour, egg and kelp extract into the mixture. He heated the waffle maker and made a lot of waffles for the guys. He then hollered for the guys to wake up.

As the rest of his group members and one ultra cranky manager slowly ambled into the dining area, they heard Neji humming as he added the finishing touches to their breakfast. Neji grinned as he saw them. "Hey guys, I've made breakfast. Dig in." Saying those magic words, Kiba and the others quickly seated themselves and began to help themselves to the scrumptious breakfast fare. For aside from the waffles, Neji made mushroom omelets, crisp bacon, French toast to be washed down with a glistening pitcher of orange juice.

They started to eat and Neji saved the waffles for last as a surprise. As soon as the guys saw the platter of waffles, they all eagerly snatched a piece of it and began to pour syrup, butter and honey on it. No sooner they swallowed a big bite of the waffle, some of them turned pale and Kiba spat out the waffle. "What the hell Neji! Are you trying to kill us?"

Itachi who wisely didn't touch his waffle yet; poked at it carefully. "What are the ingredients you used to make this waffle, Neji?" Neji smiled and began to rattle off the ingredients he used to make the waffle, unaware of the growing horror on his friends' faces. He didn't even reach to tell them about the whey and protein powder, kelp extract he added into the mixture when the rest of the guys ran off to puke it out. "Hey! My waffles are good! They're chock full of vitamins we need for our body, you know!"

**(PRESENT 6 a.m.)**

Still eyeing Neji suspiciously, they all slowly sat down at the dining area. Neji continued to hum as he dusted off an imaginary speck of dust on the cabinet. He looked like he was floating on cloud nine. They were immensely wary of his behavior. They rarely saw him with this kind of behavior even at the time they won 5 major awards on one of their country's top music awards show. Kiba slowly glanced at the other guys and made a swirling motion with his hands asking if Neji has gone nuts. Shino, Gaara and Sasuke only shrugged.

Kiba, who couldn't take it anymore, hollered out. "Yo! Neji! What's hanging today?" Neji smiled beatifically at them and clasped his hands together in excitement. "My hime's coming today!" (Take note: Because of his absolute giddiness, his answer came out in a high-pitched squeal.) Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke and even Shino started laughing. Kiba, who was laughing so hard, doubled over and tears started streaming down his face. Why, may I ask? Because Neji's image in the group is the manly man and the press dubbed him as the 'Cold Prince' because of his aloofness even with his fans.

_My hime? I wonder who she is._ Itachi wondered quietly but his musing was interrupted by the soft but insistent ringing of their doorbell. Itachi glanced at his watch and it read 6:30 a.m. _Too early. Who can that be?_ As he made a move to stand up and open the door, Neji passed him in a blur, making the other men curious as to whom Neji's 'hime' was.

They waited in curiosity as they heard a hesitant and soft-spoken voice replying to Neji's inquiries echoing in the foyer. Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke and even Shino glanced at each other inquiringly, their interest heightened by the mere fact that Neji is am intensely private man who values his privacy and rarely opens up to them about his family and all they knew that he's an only child and his mother is a widow.

Because of Neji's height, (which is 6'4 by the way) and lean, whipcord body (wipes off drool), they barely saw Hinata who is only 5'4 and 5'4 and a half on her best day. Hinata stood behind Neji, already blushing at the thought of being introduced to his group members and manager who were all famous on their own right. Neji, sensing Hinata's inherent shyness, gave her no time to prepare as he suddenly grabbed her forearm and pulled her in front of him. "Hey guys, I want you to meet, my precious "Hinata-hime'".

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
